jadeempirefandomcom-20200215-history
Quest: Aishi the Mournful Blade
The quest called "Aishi the Mournful Blade" begins after the player completes Quest: Creative Yukong's Bounty and''' Quest: Fading Moon's Bounty. After leaving Captain Sen in the Market District, an old man approaches and tells the player about a criminal named Aishi the Mournful Blade who has a rich bounty on her head. The old man says that she can be found in the Black Leopard School and that she has an interesting tale to share. In the Black Leopard School, Aishi will immediately agree to tell the player her tale if the player follows the Way of the Open Palm. If the player follows the Way of the Closed Fist, Aishi must be convinced to tell her tale with an intuition, charm or intimidation conversation check. If the player fails to convince Aishi to share her tale or decides to kill Aishi at any point (Closed Fist), the player can collect a bounty of 2500 silver, or possibly a doubled bounty of 5000 silver, and the Gem of Mastery from Captain Sen. The old man will not reappear under these circumstances. If the player hears Aishi's tale (Open Palm), Aishi reveals that she was in love with Captain Sen when they were children and that together they allowed a boy to drown. She has come to the Imperial City to make Captain Sen pay for the boy's life. Aishi asks the player to escort her to Captain Sen as a "subdued" prisoner. When the player agrees, both Aishi and the player appear in front of Captain Sen in the Market District. Aishi tells Captain Sen that she is here to kill him and Captain Sen doubles the bounty on Aishi's head if the player will protect him. After killing Captain Sen, Aishi asks the player to kill her. No matter which conversation option the player chooses, the player will fight Aishi. After the battle, the player will again be approached by the old man who, in a twist, explains he is the ghost of Aishi's father, allowed by the Spirit Monks to linger and watch over his daughter. He rewards the player 2500 silver and the Gem of Unity for helping Aishi find peace and dissipates to await the Water Dragon's return. Journal entries *'''First assigned: "An old man approached you after you dealt with both of Captain Sen's bounties. He told you about another wanted criminal named Aishi the Mournful Blade." ** "Track Down the Mournful Blade: According to the elderly informant, Aishi the Mournful Lade is in the Black Leopard School, which lies off the Market District." *'Killed for bounty:' "You have defeated Aishi the Mournful Blade. The old man who informed you she was at the Black Leopard School said she had a considerable bounty on her head." ** "Collect Aishi's Bounty: Captain Sen by the city gates in the Market District handles bounties, and he will likely have a bounty for Aishi the Mournful Blade." * Open Palm quest completed: "Aishi the Mournful Blade had her revenge on Captain Sen for a crime committed long ago. She refused to just walk away, and you emerged the victor from her attack. With any luck, she has found some peace at last." * Closed Fist quest completed, betrayal for double bounty: "Aishi the Mournful Blade is dead, and you have collected a sizable bounty for eliminating her in front of Captain Sen." * Closed Fist quest completed, normal bounty:'' "You have collected Aishi the Mournful Blade's bounty and put an end to her long history of crime and murder."'' Locked Out of Quest If the player completes the Black Leopard School quest in a Closed Fist manner, they will be barred from the school by Master Smiling Hawk and will be unable to finish or start Quest: Aishi the Mournful Blade. Category:Quests Category:Subquests